


fools in the rain

by bracelitperson



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel Watches Dean Winchester Sleep, Castiel Wears Dean Winchester's Clothes, Castiel and Dean Winchester in Love, Dancing in the Rain, Dean Winchester Calls Castiel "Angel", Dean Winchester Cooks, First Kiss, Fluff, Happy Dean Winchester, M/M, Sam Winchester Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, jack knows what’s up, sam’s a little confused at first but he’s got the spirit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:02:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26076889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bracelitperson/pseuds/bracelitperson
Summary: Castiel watches the sunset and Dean decides to join him.
Relationships: Castiel & Jack Kline & Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 4
Kudos: 92





	fools in the rain

**Author's Note:**

> the song is “fool in the rain” by Led Zeppelin if you want to listen to while you read!

Cas was sitting on the concrete slabs outside of the bunker, enjoying the sunset. He’d always appreciated how pretty the world was even with so much ugliness in it. 

He lays back down on the grass, watching the clouds mix with the orange and blue of the sunset and listening to the crickets chirp loudly in typical Kansas fashion.

He hears the door of the bunker open and shut but doesn’t feel bothered to see who it is. He already knows. 

“Hello, Dean.” Dean quirks an eyebrow and hops up next to Cas, half-drunken beer in his hand. 

“Whatcha doing, Cas?” Cas sits up so he can properly look at Dean. His freckles glow profusely in the sunlight. 

“Watching the sunset,” Dean makes a noise behind his beer bottle and takes a sip. 

“Can’t remember the last time I’ve ever done that.” Cas smiles at him and lays back down.

Dean finishes his beer and places the bottle on the ground gently to throw away later, lays down next to Cas. Cas smells rain in the air slightly but he doesn’t care that much. He’s enjoying the last of the sun with one of his favorite humans. It’s nice. 

Dean glances over at him before he can notice and points at a cloud floating directly above them. 

“That kind of looks like a...” He quirks his head, which he realizes he probably picked up from Cas. 

“A bunny, maybe?” Cas chuckles under his breath.

“Yes, it kind of does.” Dean relaxes against the grass. Cas feels Dean’s arm brush against his and he feels himself smile. He doesn't get to just... feel a lot. It’s always one thing after another. It’s nice to be able to relax. He’s glad Dean’ gets to relax too. 

They watch the sunset for a while until the sky goes dark, listening to cricket hums. Cas listens to Dean’s breathing, the hunter’s arm pressed against his.

Cas feels the beginning of rain on his face as it starts to fall down. He sighs quietly and sits up slowly. Dean doesn’t move as the rain slowly starts to pick up, lightly raining in Cas’ hair. 

“Dean, do you-“ Dean sits up suddenly with a smirk. Cas squints his eyes at him. 

“No, I don’t wanna go inside, Cas.” He stands up as the rain starts to go from light to hard, the crickets hum slowly dying out from the sound of rain hitting the pavement.

He extends an arm to Cas, that small smirk full of trouble. Dean Winchester was always trouble. Cas takes his hand anyway. 

Dean smiles widely, the one that makes his eyes glow and Cas thinks he’s never made a better decision in his life as Dean twirls his body with his hand. 

They get pelted with rain and Cas watches as Dean’s flannel sticks to his shoulders and his spiky hair attaches itself to his forehead. Dean starts singing Led Zeppelin in that nice voice of his and Cas feels himself melt along with the rain. 

“ Oh, baby, well there's a light in your eye that keeps shining Like a star that can't wait for night,” Dean sings loudly as he spins Cas again, pulls him in so they can dance properly. Cas lets Dean lead, watches Dean’s mouth sing around that smile of his. 

Dean looks at Cas as he sings, “And the warmth of your smile starts a burning and the thrill of your touch give me fright and I'm shaking so much, really yearning,” He finishes it off softly, eyes gentle and loving as he sways them in the rain. 

Dean laughs, all warm and Cas feels the sound in his bones, feels it echo in his head as he memorizes the sound. Dean lets his head rest against Cas’ as they sway, pulls back so he can look at him. 

Dean tries not to notice how blue Cas’ eyes are. Dean rolls his eyes fondly at himself and the situation. 

“Can’t believe we’re dancing in the rain. You know how many cliches we are?” Cas grins and spins Dean which pulls a laugh from them both. Dean comes back into Cas’ arms, glances over his laugh lines and his happy eye wrinkles. 

“It’s almost like we were written in the stars, huh, angel?” Cas stops the swaying for a second and gives Dean a profound look. 

“No, we weren’t, Dean.” 

The hunter’s smile falls and he almost lets go before Cas pulls him in, like Cas somehow always seems to do, and grins against his lips, slick from the rain. 

“We were written by us.” Cas kisses him, tender and slow. Dean realizes maybe they are more cliche than he thought as he feels the warmth spread through his chest.

Cas pulls back first, delicate like shotgun smoke, smile still wide as Dean registers what just happened.

“You wouldn’t want your fate written in the stars. The stars are irresponsible.” Cas says it matter of fact and Dean laughs, sweet and loud into the rain. Dean grins and kisses Cas’ wet nose. 

“After all these years and you still find ways to surprise me,” 

“Who else would if not me?” Dean feels and lays his head against Cas’, smiles against his ear. 

“No one.” Cas smiles against his jaw. They sway for a bit, listening to the droning of the rain as it falls. When Dean pulls back, feeling lighter then he has in a long time, he wraps his hand around the angel’s, curls their fingers together and prompts them to go inside. 

Cas follows him, hand in hand. They go to the kitchen and grab towels, dry each other’s hair as they joke. Dean brings them to his room, throws Cas some clothes to change into. 

Cas takes his trench coat off and folds it gently along with all his clothes. Dean tries to focus on changing but he ends up focusing on Cas’ collar bone. 

Cas rolls his eyes at Dean as he pulls the AC/DC shirt over his head. It was long and sort of tight and Dean felt like he might die. 

Seeing Cas in comfortable clothes, his clothes, makes him feel a certain way. Cas comes over and taps his finger against Dean’s cheek. Dean turns all his attention to him. 

“You alright, Dean?” The hunter nods and cups Cas’ face. 

“Yeah, Cas,” He pauses, glances over Cas’ face with that look in his eye, the one he’s had for a long time, “I’m alright.” He kisses Cas, easy and sweet. He changes into his pajamas and then they go back to the kitchen to cook pancakes for dinner. 

They work in harmony, Dean mixing the batter as Cas hands him ingredients. When Cas’ hand brushes Dean’s he doesn’t overanalyze it or overthink, he just takes the flour from Cas. When Dean’s hand lays on Cas’ bicep longer than necessary, Cas doesn’t even question it.

They make blueberry and regular pancakes, along with bacon because Dean can’t have pancakes without bacon. Jack and Sam wander into the kitchen when they’re almost done. They kind of take it all in before saying anything. 

Dean and Cas are flipping pancakes and laughing and talking and touching. It’s like some kind of fucking dance, the way they move in complete functionality and easiness around each other. Jack and Sam say hello and Dean’s face kind of falls for a second before he goes back to flipping pancakes and smiling again. 

Sam doesn’t comment, just asks what they’re eating. Jack doesn’t even look any bit of confused. When the bacon’s finally done they all sit at the table. Dean passes around plates and Cas puts the syrup and honey on the table, along with whipped cream for Jack. They all eat and tell each other about their day. 

Dean feels his veins fill with syrup and sticky sweetness as he watches his family smile and joke and laugh as they eat his pancakes. He never really thought he’d have this. 

But Cas is next to him, their feet pressed against each other and Jack is in front of him with way too much whipped cream on his pancakes and Sam is next to the kid, telling Dean how unhealthy bacon is. He feels safe. He feels like he’s home. 

After dinner, they all wash dishes and Cas chastises Dean for throwing the silverware in the sink. He rolls his eyes as Cas tells him the sink isn’t a basketball goal and they bicker as Sam washes the plates. Jack hums something under his breath as he dries. 

Sam still doesn’t comment as they finish and tell each other goodnight. Dean slaps his shoulder and kisses Jack’s forehead and it’s very weird seeing Dean be affectionate and happy. 

Sam wouldn’t trade it for the world.

He lingers back a bit and watches as Dean and Cas clean up the rest, watches Dean spin Cas as they pass each other. Cas chuckles and kisses Dean’s cheek. Sam smiles widely and walks to his room.

Cas and Dean end up in Dean’s room again, cuddled together under the covers. Cas hums the Led Zeppelin song Dean was singing earlier quietly as Dean dozes, head on the angel’s chest.

Dean falls asleep eventually and Cas watches him sleep for a while. Cas has always loved Dean’s face, even more so as he sleeps. He looks peaceful and relaxed and Cas counts all the freckles on his face.

At the very least he tries too before he falls asleep, head against the righteous man’s pillow and an arm around his waist. 

**Author's Note:**

> they truly live in my rent free. i’ve been having big thoughts about them dancing and i’m probably gonna write another one with more dancing soon !


End file.
